U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0087085 A1 describes a MEMS sensor having free fall self-test capability, springs which are resilient in three directions orthogonal to one another being provided for a self-test actuator of a transducer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0107763 A1 describes a transducer having a decoupled sensing capability in directions orthogonal to one another. For this purpose, an anchor system is provided including spring elements which enable a mass to be deflected in the x-direction and the y-direction.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0186346 A1 describes a MEMS sensor including folded torsion springs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0331770 A1 describes a mechanical connection which forms a pivotal point for MEMS and NEMS mechanical structures.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0192362 A1 describes a vibration-tolerant acceleration sensor structure.